To Good To Be True
by Sketch me up pretty
Summary: Vlad is having the perfect day!


Vlad sat on his couch and munched some chips. The super bowl was on and the Packers were playing some other team and winning by at least twenty. Vlad cheered as they made another touchdown. A six pack was sitting on the coffee table along with several other snack foods; and though Vlad thought himself to refine for beer, it just wasn't a super bowl without sipping a little.

He reached back into the bowl and realized it was empty. He looked back up at the HD flat screen on his wall and waited for a commercial to come on. Just then he heard a chuckle and smelled his favorite soap in the air. An arm reached down to the bowl and picked it up out of his lap. Looking up he saw Danny who had just climbed out of the shower with the dish in his hand. Vlad smiled a little as the young halfa leaned over to peck their lips together. A drop of water from the blue eyed male's wet hair fell onto the older man's cheek.

"I'll get that Hon," Danny said and pecked their lips again. Vlad smiled and another touchdown by the Packers signaled off from the speakers. Vlad turned his attention back to the screen but still listened to his lover's footsteps leave the room. Vlad leaned back into the couch and sipped on one of the six pack's cans.

A half hour went by and Vlad was getting worried if his little bagger had gotten hurt in the kitchen or not. It only took a minute or two to get some chips. All worry left when he heard Danny enter the room. Not taking his eyes off the screen he felt the other's body lean against him and hand him the bowl.

"Here you go love," Danny said kissing the billionaire's cheek. The man grinned and turned his head to kiss the other but caught his breath. The younger hybrid sat curled up to him in nothing but a Packer's jersey. Green and gold makeup painted around the boy's eyes seemed to make them pop. The man was positive the boy wasn't even wearing underwear. "Something wrong?" A fakely innocent voice cooed. The smaller body wrapped around Vlad; the teen's hip slightly rubbing into the billionaire's side.

The older hybrid shook his head slowly and grinned. _Best day ever!_ Vlad thought. He was about to lean forward for the remote to Tivo the game but was stopped when a small hand pressed against his chest and guided him back ward. Danny quickly latched onto Vlad's neck and started to suck in random places. A tongue snaked its way up to the older halfa's ear and bit the lobe. The man felt his pants button being undone a low zipping sound went off before cool finger tips brush against his skin. Looking down again he watched as the ebony haired male pull his pants down far enough to let the billionaire's prized organ out, already half hard.

"Good," the teen said. The same lips that had been on the man's jugular were now wrapping around the head of Vlad's cock. The man groaned and arched. The boy's tongue roughly licked from the base of the billionaire's penis to the tip. Watching through half lidded eyes the older followed those lips as they traveled up and down; switching between going too slow and going too fast. The billionaire almost howled when he felt teeth bite down softly and drag up, all the while a harsh suck was applied.

"Daniel…" The older halfa gasped. The boy's mouth was made for sin. Another lick and the teen pulled away and looked up with eyes burled by a haze of lust. Vlad threw the younger hybrid onto the sofa and straddled the raven's hips. The two began grinning and thrusting their groins into each other. All breaths that weren't muffled by crashing lips and tongues came out ragged and sharp. Spit slid from the corner of the teen's mouth as their tongues continued to battle. Danny pulled away and gasped. The green and gold makeup had smeared, yet the messy look only gave the teen a sexy vibe.

"Oh Vlad I need you," the younger halfa whispered. "Fuck me please." Vlad's prick violently twitched. He felt Danny's fingertips brush along one of the veins of his shaft and stop at the head. The smaller hybrid's thumb began smearing the pre cum at the tip, pausing every now and then at the opening only to press down hard enough to make the older man groan. "Vlad?"

The billionaire put two fingers at the other halfa's lips which opened and sucked in the digits greedily. A grateful moan vibrated around the fingers as Danny coated them with spit.

"Mmmm," Danny arched up. Two hands held Vlad's to the boy's mouth. Another touchdown echoed from the T.V. The announcer proclaimed something about the Packers going to win. Vlad darted his eyes to the screen. Cold air hit his fingers when they were pulled out of his lover's mouth. "Vlad," a delicious voice whispered. The larger hybrid looked back at Danny who was guiding the two fingers that had been in his mouth lower. Vlad took back possession of his hand and placed it at the teen's pucker. "Vlad please," the sliver headed male heard and slid one digit into the boy and probed around for that one spot he knew was only reserved for him to touch.

"Yes!" The teen hissed and squirmed. Vlad smirked and pushed in the other finger. Danny cried out as the older halfa rubbed and pressed his prostate. "More! I need more!" Vlad loved how vocal Daniel got. The louder the better; especially when he knew he was behind it. "Oh! I love it when you touch me!"

The teen then started to sit up and phased out of Vlad's grasp. The man's eyes followed the black haired beauty as the smaller halfa bent over the coffee table and pull up the jersey just enough for anyone watching to see his rear completely exposed.

One of the things Vlad loved about Danny was that he was one of the few teenage boys to actually have an ass. For some reason every other male under the age of 29 seemed to have a backside that was as flat as a board. The older ghost hybrid took in the view. The flat screen that practically covered the entire wall sat in the back ground; cheers from the crowd came from the surround sound as the Packer's destroyed the other team. It dawned on the billionaire that Danny had positioned himself there so not only could Vlad screw him easily but also watch the game.

Vlad reached out and roughly grabbed both cheeks and began kneading them. His lover groaned in agreement. Danny arched back giving Vlad more of him to see as the jersey's hem drifted further to the middle of his back. The billionaire leaned forward and kissed right above the boy's tail bone and began kissing and licking his way up the teen's back. One of the hands that held Danny's butt in place quickly rose up and smacked the skin it had been caressing.

"Ah!" The teen halfa cried. Vlad gazed upward to see his lover peek over his shoulder. Those same blue eyes that held the cold billionaire's almost nonexistent heart were narrowed and darkened. The older hybrid smirked and moved his hand under the teen. Barely touching him Vlad drifted his fingers to one of the boy's nipples and pinched. Small whimpers came with each tug and brush Vlad gave to the harden nub. "Vlad please! Now! I need you now!"

Vlad pulled his hand away from Danny's nipple and gripped his lover's hips. He listened to the teen's uneven breath for a second before positioning himself at the smaller halfa's opening. With a quick movement he reached and gripped Danny's shaft. A sharp cry came and the billionaire shoved himself into the body beneath him.

"You're so tight my boy," Vlad groaned into the teen's ear. Said teen held his breath, eyes closed as the older hybrid pulled out slowly, savoring the feeling. The heat and tightness of the boy under him was heaven. Vlad dipped his head down and nibbled at the nape of his lover's neck. The soap and natural smell of Daniel had to be the billionaire's favorite sent. He pushed back in up to the hilt making Danny groan.

"V-Vlad…" The man inhaled one last time before pulling up. Getting into a comfortable position he found a rhythm and started thrusting. Each push in earned him a groan of pleasure. "Vlad!" He started angling in his thrust, knowing he hit the same bundle of nerves he had just fingered a minute ago. The smaller hybrid arched up and began meeting Vlad on each thrust. Vlad looked up just in time to see the Packers make their final touchdown and win.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Danny screams echoed the crowd's on T.V. Bowls that had been holding snacks and the canned drinks fell onto the floor from the couple's rocking on the table. The younger man's knuckles were white from gripping the coffee table to tight. "I love you!"

Vlad almost came from hearing those three words. He wrapped his fingers around the younger halfa's cock and pumped it to the rhythm of his own. The pre cum slicked up his hand allowing his fingers to glide over the teen's shaft. The raven haired male clamped down hard on the billionaire's cock as he came. "OH GOD YES!"

The billionaire grinned, hearing the crowds on T.V. go mad. They seemed in to be cheering for them in a way. Danny writhed and arched, making the older hybrid wish his was taping the entire event. Vlad finally came, slamming into the raven headed male as he rode it out. Violent spasms washed over him as his seed flooded the body under him. His cream slid out and down the teen's legs, covering the smaller with the older man's fragrance.

"My dear boy…" Vlad tried to say something but couldn't find the words. Pulling out he felt Danny jump a little. The man sat on the floor as his lover kneeled down over the coffee table. Vlad pulled the other halfa to him. Wrapping his arms around the teen the billionaire began nibbling the shoulder before him. "I love you too."

Danny turned around in the man's arms looking up with icy blue eyes. "Vlad… I-I…"

"Yes my little bagger?" Vlad rubbed their noses together.

"Vlad I-", just then a loud ringing spilt through the air making everything shake. Vlad reeled back looking all around frantically. Cracks formed everywhere, as if the entire room he was in was just like a 3-D picture he was only looking at; being torn.

"Danny!" Vlad went to get the teen and noticed the boy still sitting on the floor where they had been together. Daniel still sat there as if he couldn't hear the ringing; as if the crumbling of the entire space around them hadn't fazed him in the least.

The ringing grew louder and louder until it seemed to shatter the very scene displayed before the billionaire. Danny and the living room seemed to crumble away leaving nothing but blackness.

Vlad sat up wide awake. He rubbed his eyes as he looked around him and realized he was in his bedroom. The billionaire moved a little and felt the inner part of his boxers were slimy. He slammed his hand down on his alarm breaking it and quickly snatched up the phone next to the broken pieces. Punching in his favorite number he waited. The person on the other line answered on the third ring.

"Mrello?" A slurred voice answered, the owner clearly giving off sleep vibes through the receiver.

"Daniel get over here!" Vlad ordered getting out of bed. He grabbed a pair of boxers from a drawer and stomped into the bathroom connected to the room. He heard some background noise sounding off that the other hybrid was waking up, including said male stubbing his toe and a cruse quickly after.

"What the hell Vlad it's too early," The boy on the other end garbled. "I had to fight ghost all night." Vlad slammed open his shower door and turn the hot water knob on.

"Then I'll send someone to pick you up. One way or another you're coming over!" Vlad phased out of his sleep wear and put the phone on speaker. Stepping under the shower head he tried to ease away the stress and his morning wood.

"Vlad, Hon are you ok?" The hybrid on the other side of the phone asked. Vlad remembered the part of the dream where Daniel had called him Hon and then took the bowl from him. Vlad had been truly happy.

"Vlad…Vlad?"

"Yes Daniel I'm fine. Just come here when you can… I love you."

"What?... Vlad?"

The billionaire turned off the phone and eased back in the shower. He grabbed the bar of soap his lover had washed with in the dream. The scent made blood pool in his groin and his member lift. He sighed and began to wash himself.

Ok! This was an idea that I tried writing out almost a year ago. Vlad needed it. Plus I haven't added anything in a long time! Hope it doesn't disappoint.


End file.
